


A Birthday at the Carnival

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A super late birthday fic for my tiger son, Birthday Fluff, Carnival, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Victor and Yuuri are good parents, the podium family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: It's Yurio's birthday and Yuuri and Victor have a surprise for him that they think he will really love.





	A Birthday at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> *Slides in 1500 hundred years late*  
> Hey everyone!!  
> This is a very super late birthday fic for my favorite cat son Yurio! It just basically a lot of fluff and cuteness, so please enjoy!!! :D

Yuri woke up to three different renditions of 'Happy Birthday' being horribly sung and barked by his three flat mates. Viktor was butchering the song in Russian, Yuuri was softly singing in Japanese while Makkachin just barked along as she jumped on Yuri’s bed and started licking him all over.

When Yuri had finally stopped the overly excited poodle from licking him to death Viktor was finishing his performance off with a flourish as he threw confetti into the air. “Happy Birthday, Yurio!!!”

Yuri looked at the alarm clock which displayed 8:15am in bright red letters, glared at the older couple then laid his head back down on his pillow while pulling the blankets over his head.  
Yuri immediately felt the older couple tugging at his blanket cocoon and he fought back to keep his barrier between the real world and his nice comfy bed. The tugging finally ceased and Yuri smirked in victory from under his warm blankets. It was his birthday and he wasn’t getting out of this bed until he damn well felt like it!

“Well Yuuri, I guess the birthday boy doesn’t want the bowl of Katsudon that you made him for breakfast~"

Yuri suddenly felt like getting out of bed.

Viktor laughed when Yuri suddenly sat upright in his bed. “I knew that would get your attention! Now get ready and after we eat breakfast we can get a start on today’s plans.”

“Plans? What are you talking about old man?”

"You'll see~" Viktor sang as Yuuri and Makkachin followed him out of Yuri's room. Yuri cursed Viktor's manipulation skills theorizing for the umpteenth time about how that must be the real reason that he snagged the pig in the first place, even though he knew better than that.

Yuri flopped back onto his bed and took his phone off of its charger. There were tons of notifications that cluttered his lock screen from his various social media accounts, a lot of them were his friends or his adoring fans tagging him in stuff or sending him messages. He also had a lot of text messages from family and close friends but there was one person’s contact that didn’t pop up on his text notifications and it probably upset him more than if anyone else had not sent him a message for his birthday. That person was Otabek.

He and Otabek have been in a long-distance relationship for about a year now and it has been one of the best years of his life. Sure, it was a bit difficult not living in even the same Country as one another but Otabek made him happy and that was the most important thing, right?

However, Yuri wasn’t that happy at the moment since Otabek hadn’t even texted him or anything to wish him a happy birthday. Did he forget? Did he not care? Yuri mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

Otabek was probably just busy right now or maybe he was still sleeping, which is 100% possible considering that the old couple decided to wake him up so early. Otabek would definitely text him later; there was no need for him to worry.

With that thought in mind Yuri got out of bed and shuffled to his closet so that he could pick out his outfit for the day and then he went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He was still half asleep when he slumped into a chair at the dining table.

“Well look who finally found their way out of their room.” Viktor chuckled while ruffling Yuri’s hair.

“Shut up and stop messing up my hair, old man!”

“Viktor, leave him be. You need to hurry and eat your breakfast so that we can actually leave on time." Yuuri said while he slid a piping hot bowl of katsudon in front of both Viktor and Yuri.

"But love, we really don't need to leave for another hour and a half." Viktor pouted.

"Exactly, but you haven't even begun to get ready and we all know it takes you about an hour for you to get ready on a good day." Yuuri explained around a mouth full of pork cutlet.

"But-" Before Viktor could say anything else Yuuri fixed him with an unimpressed look that had Viktor shutting up and had Yuri thinking about how he appreciated Yuuri's ability to actually make the old man shut up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After all of their breakfasts were devoured and Viktor finally finished getting ready (which took him about an hour and ten minutes), they were walking out the door and to Viktor's car that was parked in the parking garage.

After about an hour on the road Yuri was starting to get antsy. "We've been driving forever, where are we even going?" Yuri groaned in question.

"Yurio it's a surprise." Yuuri answered from the passenger seat.

"Well it better be a damn good suprise."

"Trust us Yurio, we're sure you will love it!" Viktor said excitedly, a bit too excitedly as far as Yuri was concerned.

They kept driving for another half-hour and Yuri was starting to realize that the route they were taking was usually the one they took when they were going to the airport. It was an understatement to say that Yuri was starting to get a little curious as to where they were going.

However, he grew down right suspicious when Yuuri asked Viktor to pull over to the side of the road just so that he could answer his phone. While Yuuri was talking on the phone he paced back and forth with a stressed out look on his face.

When Yuuri finally slid back into the passenger seat Yuri could feel the stress rolling off of him in waves. Both Viktor and Yuri gave the Japanese man concerned looks “What’s wrong, love?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked at Yuri through the rear view mirror. “Why don’t we go and watch a movie?”

“A movie?” Viktor and Yuri asked in unison.

“Yeah there’s a movie theater around here, right? Isn’t there a movie that you want to see, Yurio?”

“Yeeeeah but…. Is that really the only reason that you drove me all the way out here, just to go to the movies!?”

Yuuri exhaled and shared a knowing look with Viktor, almost as if they were having conversation with just their eyes and he then looked back to Yuri. “No, we had a surprise planned but things aren’t really going according to plan so we just need a little bit more time, but I guarantee that it will all be worth it. Okay?”

Yuuri looked so serious and determined to make sure that Yuri would like his surprise, to make sure that he was happy on his birthday and in that moment Yuri felt truly cared for.  
But of course he wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. "Sure, whatever."

Viktor pulled back onto the road and changed his path to the theater that was close by and Yuri looked out the window towards the airport. He was drawn out of his thoughts by his phone’s notification sound and when he looked to see what it was, he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face.

 **< 3 Beka <3**: Happy birthday Yura!! I’m sorry I haven’t texted you until now but today has been hectic for me. :/

 **You** : it's nbd I've been busy too. :/ The old man and the pig woke me up early for a surprise that isn't ready yet so now we're going to the movies to pass time. Katsudon seemed pretty stressed out about everything more than usual; I hope that this whole surprise thing was worth all the stress. :/

 **< 3 Beka <3** : Yura, are you actually caring about how someone else feels????? O.O

 **You** : Oh fuck you!!! -_-

 **< 3 Beka <3** : Hmmm, maybe later babe.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ;*

 **You** : You’re an asshole! -_-

 **< 3 Beka <3**: Well so are you, we’re both assholes. It’s what makes us a great couple! ;*

 **You:** Yeah, whatever. We made it to the movies so I’ll have to talk to you later.

 **< 3 Beka <3**: Alright, I’ll talk to you later. Love you! <3

Yuri read the last message and pocketed his phone when he felt his face heat up at Otabeks words. Sometimes Otabek said stupid cheesy things that made Yuri miss him more than he does usually. Almost every day Yuri thought about how great it would be to have Otabek with him every day, but he thought about it even more so on special days like these.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the movie had ended and after they had exited the theater and made their way back to Viktor’s car, Yuri started texting Otabek. He told him about the movie and asked him about what has been going on since they last talked. He looked at his phone, waiting for a reply but after about ten minutes Yuri noticed that Otabek hadn’t even looked at the messages.

_‘I guess he’s busier than I thought, I hope we can talk later.’_

“Alright Yurio, we’re almost to your surprise!” Viktor exclaimed excitedly. Yuri looked up a little startled, he didn’t even realize that they had been driving this whole time since he was so lost in his own thoughts.

When Yuri looked out the window his vision was bombarded with bright flashing lights and various vibrant colors. He saw a giant red and white stripped tent and various rides that loomed over the horizon. There was a large sign that read ‘St. Petersburg Carnival’ in flashing lights.

“Surprise!” Yuri looked back towards Yuuri and Viktor as they smiled back at him waiting for a reaction.

Now Yuri was actually pretty excited that they took him to a carnival since he had never been to one. When he was younger his parents were usually too busy with their work to take him and he was usually busy with skating practice. He had always wanted to go to one, and now he finally had the chance.

“A carnival?”

“Yeah, we thought that it would be fun.” Yuuri looked a little uneasy put off from Yuri’s reaction, or lack thereof.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Yuri said as he got out of the car, not letting his excitement show even as he felt it build up the closer they got to the entrance.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After multiple hours spent riding a variety of different rides and after eating a ton of greasy food that was definitely nowhere near good for him, Yuri could safely say that he was having an amazing time.

Yuri also learned a few things. He learned that he loved roller coasters. He loved the rush that buzzed through his veins, he loved how he felt slightly lightheaded after the ride would stop, and he loved the wind blowing in his face because of the high speeds of the ride. However, he also learned that it’s not a good idea to eat anything right before you ride a roller coaster. Funnel cakes were delicious going down but they weren’t that good coming back up.

He also learned that clowns creeped him out. The face makeup with that sinister unmoving smile, the mismatching clothes, the giant shoes, and the way they liked to get into your personal space for no reason. They certainly weren’t Yuri’s favorite thing at the carnival. Unlike the Ferris wheel.

Yuri found out that he loved the contrast of the Ferris wheel compared to all the other rides at the carnival. It was calming to just sit back and admire the sight of the lights from down below mixing with the sun that was now lying low on the horizon. He loved the slow relaxing movement as the basket that he was in alone, because he didn’t want to be stuck with the lovesick old couple while they made out, as it swayed gently with the wind.

The peacefulness was broken when Yuri’s phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and instantly started to smile when he saw who was calling.

“Hey Beka!”

“Hey kitten, sorry I didn’t call until now but I’ve been super busy all day.” Yuri heard a lot of noise on the other side of the call, but he figured that Otabek was at a gig or something.

“It’s ok, I understand. So what was going on?”

There was silence on the other end of the call for a few moments until Otabek finally spoke again. “… Well, I can tell you in person when you get down from there.”

“Huh? What is that supposed to mean?” Yuri was very confused and he looked around on the ground from his spot on top of the Ferris wheel. “Beka, what are you…” That was when Yuri spotted a familiar figure in a black leather jacket standing on the ground near the entrance to the Ferris wheel.

Yuri felt his eyes widen and he felt his body start to buzz with excitement. “Beka, is that- are you actually-?”

“Here? Yeah.”

It seemed like it took an eternity for the Ferris wheel to finally stop at his basket and it took way to long for the guy to open up the door on his basket, but when he finally got out he ran straight for Otabek.

It was a good thing that Otabek wasn’t holding anything because Yuri jumped right into his arms and kissed him. Yuri was happy before but now he felt like he was on cloud nine.

“So we take it that you like your surprise?” Yuri broke away from Otabek and looked over at Yuuri and Viktor who were standing off to the side and smiling like idiots.

“You two planned this… for me?” Yuri asked astonished.

“Well I suggested to take you to the carnival but it was Yuuri who suggested flying Otabek over for your birthday.” Viktor explained.

Yuri looked over at Yuuri who was looking at him with a nervous smile on his face. Yuri let go of Otabek and walked over to Yuuri and did something that no one would expect, he hugged him. Yuuri tensed under the contact but soon relaxed and hugged the younger blonde back.

It was all a very nice and touching moment until Viktor decided to ruin it by trying to squeeze the life out of both of the Yuri’s. “Awwww, family hug time!”

“What no, get off of me old man!” Yuri shouted as he wiggled his way out of the hug.

“But Yurio you hugged Yuuri, why won’t you let me hug you?” Viktor pouted, folding his arms like a two year old.

“Because unlike you; Katsudon doesn’t try to squeeze my internal organs out of my body when he hugs me!” Yuuri and Otabek both laughed when Viktor pouted even harder which no one would have thought would be possible but Viktor managed to do it. “But seriously, thank you guys. For everything you did for me today; it was… fun.”

“You’re welcome, we’re just glad that you had a good birthday.” Yuri couldn’t help but smile and think about how lucky he felt to have his adopted “parents” in his life, even if he would never say anything like that out loud.

“Well the night is still young, why don’t you show me around the carnival?” Otabek suggested, putting an arm around Yuri’s shoulders.

“Yeah, it could be like a double date!!” Viktor exclaimed, also putting one of his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and beaming at the younger couple.

Yuri scowled at Viktor then turned to look back at Otabek. “Beka, we should go on some of the roller coasters that I went on; they were so cool.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Yuri just rolled his when he heard Viktor’s whined out complaints about how he was being ignored by his own “son”.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they had gotten back to the apartment Yuri had about 20 different stuffed animals (most of them cats and all of them won for him by Otabek) and a terrible stomach ache from all of the greasy food that he ate.

“Ugh, I feel like shit.”

“Well, no one told you to eat fifteen funnel cakes along with five bags of cotton candy.” Otabek said while maintaining a dead-pan expression on his face. He watched as Yuri swung open the door to his room and flopped onto his bed in exhaustion.

Otabek chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics and went to set all of Yuri’s new stuffed animals on his bed then he went to leave to the guest room.

“Where are you going?” Otabek looked back at his boyfriend who was looking at him with those confused kitten eyes that always makes his heart stutter in his chest.

“I’m going to the guest room so I can sleep.”

“Why don’t you just sleep here?”

“Yura, I don’t know about that…”

“It’s not a big deal, I just want to cuddle. Plus it’s still my birthday.” Yuri pouted and looked at Otabek with those pleading sea green eyes and that’s all it took for Otabek to give in. He slid his leather jacket off and toed his boots off near Yuri’s door before climbing into bed and instantly feeling Yuri snuggle up to him.

“I’m really happy that you came here for my birthday, I missed you.”

Otabek felt his heart melt at Yuri’s words, especially when he laid his head on Otabek’s chest. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead and settled a little further into the bed. “There’s no place I would rather be. Good night and happy birthday, Yura.”

“Good night, Beka… I love you.” Yuri yawned.

“I love you too, Yura.” Otabek whispered before he succumbed to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after Viktor and Yuuri had already showered and changed into their pajamas that Makkachin let them know that she had to go outside. So Viktor put on his coat and took Makkachin out for the night, he was trudging back to the room when he noticed that something off.

The guest room door was open and when he peeked inside their house guest wasn’t inside. Otabek hadn’t said anything about going anywhere and Viktor was a bit worried for the other young man’s wellbeing. If anything happened to Otabek, Yuri would be even moodier than usual and no one needed that.

Viktor went to the door across the hall and knocked on it lightly. If anyone would know where Otabek may be it would be Yuri.

“Yurio, do you know where….” When he opened the door and looked over towards the bed he got his answer as to where Otabek was. Viktor fought his urge to coo at the pure scene and closed the door quietly behind him, but not before snapping a few quick pictures on his phone, of course.

Viktor couldn’t let the opportunity to post the adorable picture of Yuri and Otabek cuddling on his Instagram, which is why when Yuri woke up and came out for breakfast with Otabek and didn’t say anything about it Viktor was surprised and wondered if Yuri had even seen his post.

However, when Yuri silently grabbed the bottle of syrup that was on the table and poured a generous amount of it on Viktor’s head that’s when he realized that his post wasn’t a very well kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this being so late, I started this like the day of Yuri's birthday and then life happened and I just got back around to it. :(
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading! \^^/
> 
> As always Constructive criticism/ comments and Kudos are warmly welcomed and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also feel free to come on over to my Tumblr's ( @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo or @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo-Writes-Trash) and say hi! ^^
> 
> ~Kim


End file.
